L-Drago Void M:R
L-Drago Void M:R is an ultimate attack type bey that rotates left. Its owner is Ryuga. It is also used by Jericho DragonHeart. It's the eveolution of L-Drago Destroy(er) F:S. It came into being when L-Drago destroy(er) teleported its self and Ryuga to the core of a black hole, where it protected them both from the gravity and lack of oxygen baled the power into L-Drago, resulting in its corruption. The “true” L-Drago waited for the day that it would be freed of the corruption by its chosen blader, Ryuga. L-Drago got very close to emerging during the battle with gingka, but diablo nemesis’s power took control of Ryuga and continued to control L-Drago. When Lightning L-Drago was damaged, the dark force that was diablo nemesis was released and L-Drago was freed but weakened and could only appear in its fire form. Once they were fully recovered, they returned to earth. Face Bolt: L Drago IIII The Face Bolt shows L-Drago'' which symbolizes the constellation Draco. There are 3 Dragon heads that look like the previous dragon head. Underneath this there is the word L-Drago written in jagged print between 2 claws. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago Void '''Weight: 91 Grams Width: 50 mm Metal Frame I & II Weight: (Metal Frame I) 22 grams (Metal Frame II) 34 grams Metal Frame I: '''The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Lightning L-Drago Energy Ring in that it features three dragon heads going in a circular motion. The Metal Frame can also be rotated 180 degrees just like the previous L-Drago Energy Rings, in order to change between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode". Metal Frame II:' However, unlike the previous L-Drago beys, it has a wider variety of mode changes. It has a Metal frame II which has metal and rubber, allowing for a mode change. You remove it from under the metal frame I (the one with the dragon heads) and flip it over for a mode change. There are 3 sections to the frame, each one half metal and half rubber. In attack mode the metal is revealed. In absorb mode, the rubber is showing. This can be used with the generic rotate 180 mode change for a more in depth mode change. The metal / rubber sections protrude from the side of the dragon head. It is imbued with the power of a black hole and the void of space. Core Weight: 35 Grams The Core has six protrusions going around in a circular manner. It looks almost exactly like an oversized Lightning wheel. When the short joined bumps are showing, it is in inner smash mode because the bey allows the opponent to sink in and deliver a larger smash, but loses more stamina, or when the claws are showing, it is in outer smash mode (because the claws push out farther and become the contact point) with a little less smash but more stamina and less recoil. Over all, L-Drago Void’s metal wheel is slightly less thick than death but thicker than L-Drago Destroy(er). 4D Performance Tip: Metal Rush (M:R) Metal Rush acts as a wider metal variant of Left Star Flat with a Flat sized hole in the center that contains a metal semi flat. The Left star flat part is just a little bit smaller than a XF. When spinning fast at the start of a battle, it is in Metal eXtreme Star Flat mode. As the battle progresses and the bey slows down, the Metal Semi Flat extends. This is a major improvement over F:S as it does not lose balance as fast as S mode. It also maintains some attack movement so it can still attack but on a smaller level so it can still spin steal even when out of absorb mode. 'Special moves:''' L-Drago Void can use all previous special moves as well as the following Dragon Emperor: Void surge- this special move causes L-Drago to move so fast it creates a complete vacuum behind it which the opponent is dragged into, resulting in the target becoming completely helpless due to no traction. L-Drago then either drives them into a wall, absorbing all there power, or stadium outing them. Dragon Emperor: Black Hole Destroyer- L-Drago’s true form is released (the 3 headed form) and it slams the opponent into the air. The dragon splits into 3 and they spiral around the edge of the arena, forming a black hole. L-Drago (the bey) flies up and drives the target into the core of the black hole; annihilating it and putting it back together in a split second, instantly stopping all rotation. Dragon Emperor: Gravity Crushing Strike- L-Drago forms a complete black hole in the air, trapping the target in the center and crushing it with intense gravity, while L-Drago delivers Hundreds of attacks per second. Category:Unregistered Beys